Endless Waltz
by rubbersoul1967
Summary: It's kind of a rewrite. lacks intelligence, Insanity, stupidiness, etc. Please read.


Endless Waltz 

(In live action)

CAST

Relena Peacecraft - Marshall Mathers (Eminem)

Heero Yuy - Brittany Spears

Duo Maxwell - Al Gore

Trowa Barton (Triton Bloom) - Tom Green

Quatre Rebarba Winner - Richard Simmons 

Wufei Chang - Mike Myers (Think Austin Powers in this fic)

Milliardo Peacecraft/ Zechs Merquise/ Wind - Will Smith

Mariemaia Kushrenada - Pepsi girl

Lady Une - Drew Barrymore

Noin - Mia Hamm

Sally Po - Shania Twain

Dekim Barton - Pikachu (Pokemon Card)

Maguanacs - N*Sync

Catherine - Christina Aguilera

A little girl and her dog - Frankie Muniz and the Taco Bell Chihuahua

Hilde - A cardboard box

Extra - Big Gay Al

Sally is humming a song.

The TV magically turns on.

Sally: Huh? A thing! I have to report this to the Preventers office!

Duo: Good bye Deathsycthe. You were a great Democrat!

Quatre: You can do it! Believe in yourself! Dance!

Quatre starts to dance wildly.

Noin: There is Peace on Earth! I'm glad. 

Sally: Me too

Noin: They picked a pretty good leader for democrats.

Sally: I agree but it don't impress me much!

Sally starts to sing.

Noin: Now what?

Sally: I really don't know.

A man hands Relena coffee.

Man: Here you go Miss Relena.

Relena: I don't want no @#$%! coffee! Give me a beer! I want a @#$%! beer!

Fred: Here you go Miss Relena

Relena drinks the beer.

Man #1 whispers to another man: She didn't pass out.

Man #2: Well do something!

Man #3: I got an idea.

Man #2: Come in Fred!

Relena: What kind of crap is this?

The man grabs a bat and hits Relena in the head.

Relena passes out.

Men: YAY!

Trowa is in a crowd wearing an Irish kilt. Mariemaia is standing in front of the line holding a Pokèmon card.

Mariemaia moves her lips a little making the card talk: All hail me! I am Pikachu! I want you to help me conquer Earth! Bow to me!

Crowd: Yeah!

Mariemaia: Yeah!

Crowd: Yeah!

Trowa runs towards Mariemaia.

Wufei runs up towards Trowa and points a sword at him.

Trowa: A sword! It's in my face! A sword! A sword! A sword is in my face! In my face! A sword!

Wufei: Oh behave! Wait that's wrong. ~*~Glare~*~

Relena wakes up.

Relena: Where the @#$%! am I?

Mariemaia: You are at my house. Oh yeah I will rule the world. 

Mariemaia's Pokemon card: Yeah! She's the greatest in the world! A genius!

Mariemaia: ^_^ Pepsi Cola!

Relena: This is @#$%! up.

Mariemaia: The colonies trust you that's why I kidnapped you. I don't know why though.

Duo: Heero! 

Heero: zzzzz

Duo: Uhh never mind.

Heero is running and trips and laughs.

Heero: Hahhahah ow hahahhaha ow

Little Girl: Hey! Are you lost?

Heero: I've been lost for very long time where am I?

Little girl: I'm not lost I'm on a walk with my dog.

Dog: Yo quiero Taco Bell?

Heero: Oh

Little Girl: Here's a flower.

Dog: Taco?

Little Girl: No taco.

The dog whines.

The little girl walks away with her dog.

Heero blows up the base. 

Heero: Mission complete.

A mobile suit falls on a building.

Heero stares and drops the detonator.

Heero: huuuh uhh..

Heero walks through the wreck and spots a taco; he picks it up and walks while dramatic music plays. Heero trips.

Heero: Owww..

Duo: Heero! Wake up the little girl is about to issue a statement!

Mariemaia: We at colony L3X18999 declare our independence from the Earth's Fear Unified Nations and at the same time declare war against the nation. I am Mariemaia Kushrenada, daughter of Trieze Kushrenada. I'm caring out my father's will.

Sally: What?

Noin: Huh?

Crowd: Blah Blah...

Man in crowd: She's probably under the influence of Pokemon cards.

Woman in crowd: Real logical! Think about another reason!

Man in crowd: Shut up!

Old man in crowd: Back when I was a young boy we didn't have no kid try to take over the world!

Kid in crowd: It's the future Grandpa.

Old man on the phone: How could have you have let this happen?

Une: They planned this a long time ago and there was no Preventers back then! An also..

Phone: Beep! Beep!

A man walks in the door.

Une: Why you're...

Zechs: I like to the name, Wind. I just think it's a cool name.

Heero: Are we there yet?

Duo: No.

Heero: Are we there yet?

Duo: Were almost there. 

Heero: Are we there yet?

Duo: Shut up!

Heero: Maybe that's why you didn't win the election.

Duo: ....

Sally: A UFO! 

Noin: Really? Where?

Sally: Not that kind! An unidentified flying object! Wait a minute that isn't right.

The magical TV turns on.

Duo: Hello. Were going into the colony and were gonna do stuff.

Noin: Duo! I haven't seen you in a while.

Sally: Oh that's good but you do realize that it is dangerous to do that.

Duo: I know.

Noin: You're crazy like Trowa but he's crazier.

Duo: P.S. Vote democratic!

Noin: ....

Duo and Heero are struggling to enter the colony.

Various black and white clips of bombs exploding are shown.

A clip of a bomb blowing up a building is shown last.

Une slaps Mariemaia.

Cameraman: Oh, she bitch slapped you there!

Director: Shut up!

Une: Snap out of it! You're talking to a Pokemon card! It's just a Pokemon card! 

The Pokemon card jumped up and came to life and accidentally shot Mariemaia.

You can clearly see the dental floss holding up the card.

Une catches Mariemaia.

Pokemon card: Pika? Pika! Pikachu! Chu! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!

Une: Ahh!

Relena: This is @#$%! up.

Big Gay Al: Ahhh! 

He shoots the Pokemon card

Big Gay Al: Oops my bad! *Giggle* I'm soo bad.

Heero: I'll relieve you of your pain umm yeah.

Heero pulls the trigger.

Mariemaia: Drink Pepsi... 

Heero: Oops I did it again!

Heero falls down on the floor.

Everyone looks at Relena.

Relena: What? 

Duo: Good Bye Deathsycthe.

Quatre: Bye Sandrock!

Trowa: Bye Bye Heavyarms!

Duo: So um Trowa are you a Democrat?

Trowa: ? I'm a good boy! I'm number one! The best son ever! Wait I don't have a dad. :(

Quatre puts on a hat.

Quatre: Where's the nearest gym?

Duo: It's right over there, son.

Quatre: Thanks!

Trowa: I'm lonely, I'm going home.

Wufei: Goodbye Nataku. 

Sally: How would you like to join the Preventers.

Wufei: Do I! Come on baby! 

Wufei starts to dance and Sally joins in.

Noin and Zechs are in a spaceship.

Noin: The war is over. *Knocks on wood*

Zechs: That's great! Were going straight to the Wild Wild West!

Noin: Were in outer space.

Zechs: Oh.

GUNDAMS WERE NEVER SEEN AGAIN... EXCEPT IN STORES WHERE YOU CAN BUY THE MODELS!

Cue music. Music playing: The Entertainer. (That music they played in the 20's or something like that)

Mariemaia is in a wheel chair with Lady Une her staring at Trieze's grave.

Duo is talking to a cardboard box with the name Hilde etched on to it.

Duo: Should I enter the next election? Hmm

Trowa is with his sister Catherine.

Trowa: I'm number one! Right?

Catherine: Yeah! But I'm a Genie in a bottle! (Bottle-Circus, Catherine-Genie that's what she's talking about)

Trowa: Number one!

Quatre is exercising with the Maguanacs.

Quatre: Come one shake your booty!

Abdul: But we don't really need to exercise.

Quatre: Nonsense! Now keep going, you can do it!

Heero is watching Relena doing a concert.

Heero: What harsh words!

Relena: Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner...

Wufei is dancing with Sally

Wufei: Yeah baby! Yeah! 

Sally: Oh Wufei you're quite the charmer! But still... You don't impress me much!

Heero is running on a walking machine used for exercising with a crayon-colored background in the back. The running machine is on really, really fast.

Heero trips.

Heero: oww.. Help me...

****

THE END

Heero: I really need help.

No one was hurt in the making of this film.

Heero: Medic..

I SAID THE END!

****

END

Credits

(Cue music Music: Stan)

CAST

Relena Peacecraft - Marshall Mathers (Eminem)

Heero Yuy - Brittany Spears

Duo Maxwell - Al Gore

Trowa Barton (Triton Bloom) - Tom Green

Quatre Rebarba Winner - Richard Simmons 

Wufei Chang - Mike Myers 

Milliardo Peacecraft/ Zechs Merquise/ Wind - Will Smith

Mariemaia Kushrenada - Pepsi girl

Lady Une - Drew Barrymore

Noin - Mia Hamm

Sally Po - Shania Twain

Dekim Barton - Pikachu (Pokemon Card)

Maguanacs - N*Sync

Catherine - Christina Aguilera

A little girl and her dog - Frankie Muniz and the Taco Bell Chihuahua

Hilde - A cardboard box

Extra - Big Gay Al

Music

There was music?

Yes, there was.

Oh, It's Scott Joplin and a little bit of Eminem too.

Director

Me

Producer

Me

Special thanks to:

That author who wrote that Zelda story. Thank You!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing or any things so that cuts out a lot of credits. That story thing, I lost some more credits there, so that adds up to one credit. Only one credit for me. T-T This was very crappy and unintelligent and I will probably never make crap like this ever again. 


End file.
